


Neverland

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jason and Dick just wanted to return the box.Promised Neverland/Batman AU.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Neverland

It was a nice sunny day at the Manor. Jason was watching the kids playing in the garden. He was seeing them all laughing, giggling, skipping, and chattering about anything and everything. 

the only thing that seemed off was the day it was time to say goodbye to one of the older kids. He barely recalls their name. He wanted to say Wally? that what he thinks his name is. One of his brother's friends. 

everyone was going to miss the redhead. from what Jason could remember everyone liked him. Even the kids who seemed to be alone and standoffish loved the older boy. 

Yawning Jason turned back to the dining room seeing that Bruce was there setting up the table. Other kids were helping him. 

going over Jason put down the book he was reading. "Hey, Bruce?" 

"Yes Jason?"

"Where go the parents come from?" 

"They come from the outside. When we find you a home, they'll come to pick you up." Looking at the teenager the man smiled. "Come help me set up the table. We're going to have a nice dinner for when Barbra leaves tonight and we want to make sure she knows we're going to miss her." 

"She's leaving today? huh, I had no idea," Nodding Jason came over to help set up the plates and the glasses. He looked over as the food was brought out on trolleys, the kids a few years younger placing the delicious food on the plates. "Hey, how come not all of us get adopted right away?" 

"sometimes it’s harder to find a home. Remember sometimes it takes time to find the perfect home. " Bruce looked at him. "Is something bothering you, Jaybird?"

“Just wondering when my parents are going to come for me.” 

“don’t you worry. One day it will be your turn to go to your forever home.”

As the evening drew closer the kids came into the room to eat. Everyone was laughing, talking until the bell rang. Everyone got silent as they put their hands together to give thanks for the food that they hand, 

once that was done everyone cheered digging into the food. taking a bite out of the stake Jason sighed. it was always good when they got a stake. saved for adopting occasions and holidays. the only thing off was the fact they had mashed potatoes for when there was adoption. The holiday they were cute up with onions and carrots. 

looking overseeing Baba grinning and smiling promising to write everyone once she got to her new home. Dick was excited for her since he would be going in the next two years or maybe, if he were lucky, this year. 

Jason was kind of jealous that Babs got to go first. he was sure that he would be going soon. After all, he was in the top.

Sure, she was up there in first place, still she had just gotten there when Dick had told her she could not catch up to him. That idiot. Now he was sitting in third place, him in second and Babs in first. 

"Alright everyone, let us get everything cleaned up and cleared out. Barbara," Bruce smiled. "You can go get your things ready to leave." 

"Alright, see you guys in a little while!" she jumped dup a smile on her face running out of the room. "Make sure you’re on time, Dick or I'm going to tell Wally your still lazy!" 

"I am not!" 

That was his name. Jason looked up trying to remember the teens face. It did not come to mind on what he looked like. Just read here and.... blue? No, green eyes. 

Getting up Jason helped clean up the stuff. He was not feeling like trying to remember. after all he would see the kid again. It was only a matter of time before they all got to the small town, they were all getting parents form.

After all Bruce was always there to help them until it was time. After all that, no matter what Bruce was going to help him through there. 

\--

When Jason got to the front door, he found that Dick was late, Barbara was there with a suitcase, a dress all the girls wore and a hate. She was smiled and it was the first time that Jason noticed that she was in something else other than the same white outfits everyone wore.

"Alright, everyone say goodbye to Barbara. Now that she's twelve she’ll be leaving for her new home." 

"Wait!" Dick called running to them. “He came running with a box. “I got something for you!” 

Taking the small box Barbara smiled. "Thanks!" 

"Remember to write letters," 

"Don't worry, I'm not like the others, I'll write every day I'm gone," She smiled. Then her lip wobbled, eyes pricked up with tears. “I’m going to miss all of you!” 

Soon a lot of the kids’ eyes started to water up with stinging eyes. the sniffing took over from the smiled as each of them hugged her. 

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while." Bruce said taking the girl's hand. "Everyone wash up for bed." 

they watched as the they two left outside the door. Everyone rushed to the window seeing the lamp that lite up as the two started to walk down the long grassy field. glow the light faded as they went on until it vanished. 

"Alright, come on, let's go," Jason called, not wanting to admit he would miss anyone. "We got work to do." 

"Yeah..." Dick sighed looking down. He paused before he gasped. Diving down he pulled out the small box. "No! She must have dropped it!" 

"What?" Looking over Jason saw the small box that his brother had just given to Babs. "Damn. Well, I guess she am not getting it." 

"No, I got to get it to her, Jay!" Grabbing the door knock Dick paused. "I know were not supposed to go outside at night or to the gates, but she has to have this!" 

"What? You? Break the rules?" Going over he snatched the box out of the older boy's hands looking it over. "What's in it?" 

"Nothing for you!" 

"Alright, fine, don't tell me," Looking outside he glared a bit to be the light had faded. "We could go outside."  
"We can always say sorry to Bruce when we get b ack," Nodding Dick grinned. "Come on, before they take her to her parents!" 

Opening the door Jason smirked. He knew he should not but getting to see something other than this house, other than the same old field that was filled with grass and tree was exciting. 

the ran only aided by the light of the moon. it was the same way and the same thing all the time. Routes had never changed since as long as he could remember. 

the ran along the wet grass as fast as they could. The rush of the wind could be felt. After all they were all good at the favorite game of tag. running was as easy as breathing here. 

when they go to the tress, they easily jumped over the ones with roots pushed up. the fallen logs. they continued way until they noticed the door that was normally closed. Gated doors with a lock that was now hanging there, and the chains lay off to the side. 

slowing down they looked around. 

They must be inside," walking into the room seeing that it looked odd with various rooms, some with doors and a truck. Shocked he touched the truck before smiling. 

he had never seen a real one before. Only in the books they had. Even the food deliveries were brought in the middle of the night. No one had ever seen one before. 

Walking around the truck Dick paused frowning. "Hey... that's her suitcase." 

"They're off to the side was Bab's suitcase.

It was just sitting there up again the wall. Frowning he walked over rot the thing seeing it had her name that she had wrote on it. She did not want it to get lost or for someone to take it. 

She had hidden some snacks in it. 

Wondering what it was about Dick walked over touching it. Had she forgotten it? If so, they would have to come back for it right? That way he can leave the box with the note inside with the note to wally. 

"Hey, look at this," Jason called. He was peeking into the truck seeing it had keys there. He was curious about it pulling them out. "Maybe we should take it for a ride." 

"You don't know how to drive." 

"None of us, do but we should find out," 

"Nah, we got to figure out were Babs is or if she's still here.," 

"The back of the truck had an opening. Put it in there. If they are going to take it to her parents and the suitcase is still here, they got to come back for it," 

"Good idea," walking to the truck Dick went to push the curtain over. "We should head back- ...?!" 

"What’s this?" Jason picked up a book there looking over with a curious look. He flipped it over. "What kind of book is this? It... kind of flopping. Huh, let us see the date... September 18th XXXX? That is today,” 

"J-Jason.... Ja.... ja...!" 

Looking back Jason frowned. Shit had they been found out already?! Crap, that was not good. Grabbing the odd book, he stuffed it under his shirt and into his pants. He was going to take this back. 

He wanted to know what this way and they had small stories on it. Getting out of the truck Jason jogged to the back of the truck ready to tell Bruce he was sorry before heading back to the house where they would be grounded and probably not allowed to play outside in the morning. 

"Hey- What?" Jason frozen in place seeing the look of horror on his brother’s face. He was deathly pale, shaking and looked like he was going to scream but it was stuck inside his throat. "What is it?" 

"I... she... the-" That was all that Dick could get out while he painted to the curtain of the truck. "...I.... ba....bs," 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Walking around to see what Dick was scared about, Jason pulled back the curtain only to snap his hand away so fast he thought it was going to break off his arms. "?!" 

There in the back of the tuck was Barbara. She looked gray. Her skin looked like cement that had dried, her eyes wide open, mouth froze in a scare that must have been second before her death. 

in her chest was a rose. 

A single rose that was white at the tips, blood red that seemed to be slowly taking over. Jason almost screamed when they head a rumble from the side.

Gasping Jason almost yelled out in shock. Instead he covered his mouth just in time. Acting on instinct to hide, he grabbed Dick's arm yanking him down. that was enough to knock some sense into the other boy 

they both dove under the truck rushing to hide far enough back hearing the footsteps. Looking out Jason could see three sets of shoes there. 

"What a prize. A perfect stock this time Bruce," One of them said. "I honestly can't believe you provide so many good stocks out of one of PLANTS. To think we'd have so many delicious meats." 

"Yes, and you have a few more on the way do you not?" 

"Yes," 

hearing Bruce's voice made their blood run cold. Prickling cold needles rushed through Jason's body as he held his hands tight over his mouth to keep the scream in that so desperately wanted to rip from his throat. 

Looking over he could see Dick was shaking. Looking down the younger boy noticed so was he. He didn't have time to think about that when there was movement. Soon there was a large jar there, filled with a green liquid. 

there was the sound of noise from the truck, shifting and suddenly with a splash there was Barbara’s body dumped into the body hit the bottom of it before floating up with Barbara’s lifeless eyes turning to them. Jason looked over seeing Dick struggling not to throw up. Honestly, he felt like doing the same. 

"I heard you have three more at your PLANT, yes?" 

"I do. Three more with a high IQ count," Bruce voice sounded cold, nothing like how it used to be. "Once the oldest one turns twelve, I'll send him off to you and then the new one and the new one that just arrived two weeks ago." 

"Very good, have them ready and when they are old enough, they will be the best tasting humans that we will server to the One." 

"Understood." 

"Good, good- wait," the boots shifted. "Do you smell that?" 

There was horrible moment where Jason thought they were going to get caught. Forcing himself to move he grabbed Dick's hand yanking him backwards the box he had dropped while covering his mouth stayed on the gravel. 

they had to get out of here! 

Not sure how but Jason managed to be grabbed one of the rocks and threw it to the opposite side as it clanged off to something metal. It was enough for a distraction letting the two of them run into the darkness of the trees. the small beams of moonlight let them run onward until finally they reached the field. 

Someone they had ran and ran until they reached the door.

Gasping in air, lungs burning Jason grabbed his head as his mind race on what had happened. holding onto his knees for a second since he almost passed out, he snapped. 

"It's a farm!" 

"Farm... Farm," Dick repeated his mind trying to let it sink in. Gulping in some more air, the pain in his chest from knowing his best friend was dead, Dick sank to the floor sobbing. "Babs... they killed her! They’re going to eat her!" 

"Shit!" Jason ran to the window peeking out. "Dick, get over here!" 

Rushing over Dick could see the dim light heading down the path. Bruce was heading back. What did they do? What could they do?! Looking around he was about to go wake up everyone when his arm was yanked back. 

"Listen, we need to pretend that we saw nothing." 

"What?! What are you talking about?!" 

"Shut up and listen! If Bruce knows it is us, we will get shipped out too. We need to hurry upstairs, get in bed and pretend nothing happened." Jason had to drag the other with him. "If we get caught, we can't figure a way to get away! Hurry up!" 

Growling Dick glared outside the window before rushing upstairs. They ran to the room that separated all the children by age, parting way with a look. 

Going to bed Jason hurried into bed. He laid down when a crinkle of paper through him off. Sitting up he pulled out the paper and stuffed it behind a toy chest and jump back in bed. He closed his eyes trying to keep his breath from picking up when he heard the door open. 

the heavy soft steps of Bruce, his caretaker, someone who felt like a father figure came closer, slowly, even walking until he stopped right in front of his bed. Jason tried to keep his breath as steady as possible, slowly and deep to show he was asleep. Even with his face being neutral he swore his heart was beating a million miles a second and when a heavy hand was gently placed on his back, he almost screamed.


End file.
